Hunter
Hunter is a good friend of Pete and is very tough and mean. He first appeared in Episode 2. Character Info Hunter is a good friend to Pete and Cycho who is very rude to anyone he encounters or is spoken to. He has a large red scar on his face possibly from a fight in the past. He has almost no feelings for anyone, not even some of his friends, taking Allen as example. Hunter is very tough and has lots of strength. He demonstrated his toughness by destroying two robots at the same time using just his bare fists and tearing down a door with no effort. Hunter is really rude and disrespectful, he is a very bad role model for children. Speaking of which, he hates kids, so he usually would try to injure and possibly kill kids such as Fatty and Mailboy. Pete has tried to get him a therapist, however it never worked well for Hunter. However, he stopped hurting people for a short while, but quickly went back to doing so. Hunter is very mean and disrespectful. He swears at people and kids he meets, and sometimes starts fights all of a sudden. He is a terrible role model for the children and is a dangerous person to be around, especially if he's not in the mood. Overall, Hunter is a rude and uncaring person. Season 1 Hunter first appeared in Season 1 walking to the park, until he came across a child. He killed him, and Pete came along and tried to stop him. Shortly after, they became friends and went to Starbux for a chat. Later in the week, Hunter met, fought and became good friends with Cycho, they both share similar traits, being rude and beating up people with no reason at all. A few weeks later, LongNeck began his invasion, and Hunter helped fight against him and his minions. Later on, Pete and Hunter stormed LongNeck's tower and Hunter battled and killed Crazy 2.0, mistaking him for being the real CRAZY. Season 2 Hunter appeared a few times in the second season, however he hardly played a big role. When Allen, Pete's longtime best friend moved to Townsville, Hunter attacked him and was stopped by Pete. However, Hunter still hates Allen and ignores him for unknown reasons. During Nightmare's apocalypse, Hunter helped the rest of Townsville's residents fight and kill his undead army. Hunter killed many, and later stormed Nightmare's fortress with Pete, Junior, Super Jack and Mr. McMagic. He battled Zurax, but was defeated easily. Hunter escaped the explosion and survived the war. Season 3 Hunter reappeared in Episode 51, helping get rid of the last villains. He surprise attacked the Robber when he left through the bank door by cutting him with a fire axe. Later during Dr. Madd's robot invasion, Hunter was one of the few surviving residents along with Pookie, Sheriff, Marie, Petey and Pete. When Dr. Madd deployed Cyber, Claws, CRAZY and Crazy 2.0, Hunter fought and easily killed CRAZY and Crazy 2.0. Later on, he was attacked by Donn, shanking him really deep, and was losing lots of blood. Hunter attacked Cyber from behind by shoving his fist through his chest, and sacrificing to kill him. Later at the end, Hunter and everyone else was resurrected by Dr. Madd before he left. Season 4 Hunter appeared again, however he appeared few times. He continued to ignore Allen and when a train arrived with new residents, Hunter fought Fatty, but lost easily. Later on in the week, him and Cycho decided to have a little fight to see who is truly more powerful in the Fight Club. They began to brutally attack eachother, and in the end, Hunter almost killed Cycho and nearly died from a rock in his head. Hunter was then kidnapped by Stinger who was gathering residents to transform into demons. Later on, Hunter was taken outside by Stinger but decided to break free from his handcuffs and escape from him. When Shade began his apocalypse, Hunter battled and killed half of Darkfire's army. Later on, Hunter was among those who stormed Shade's sky fortress and took part in the final battle against him. Hunter in the end, survived the war. Powers & Abilities * Powerful Strength * High Jumping Trivia * Hunter is one of the classic characters. * He is the strongest character in terms of physical strength. * He has known The Killer for a long time. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists